nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ban vs Sora - April 21, 2015
Participants Nara Ban Orochi Sora Ban vs Sora kresky23: -As the hour passed by in the gloomy and drizzling afternoon of the industrialized streets of ame a young masked man walking in all black leather clothing cruised the puddled streets towards his destination the training grounds where he once trained pumping his blood and sweat. Upon arriving sora - jumped over the wall doing a flip and landing it- into the grassy grounds where he would encounter his challenger and push his capabilities to his limits. today sora’s attitude was different he gazed around ready for slightest signs of battle and taking things very seriously he did not come to waste anyones time - he put his black pouch containing 4 kunai 6 senbon and 3 three smoke bombs to right side of his waist as he walked - sora’s white and mysterious eyes examined the grounds quickly before his opponent appears looking at any parts he could use to his advantage knowing the young nara would have some tricks up his sleeve just like the last time during the mission. “it looks like i am the prey that is being hunted this time” as he thought to himself - sora took his black oni mask off- this was first time ever someone would see the young orochi's white skinned and pierced face not even his sensei knows what his real face looks like -sora casually stood in the middle of the grounds with his hair drenched from the rain showing no signs of smile or self proclaimed emotion. sora just stood there with his eyes closed as he took a quick pause from his surroundings -sora took 3 deep breaths- and then opening his eyes- Kare: - As Ban woke up, he gathered his dreadlocks and banded them together with a rubber band. He rolled out of bed and then proceeded to shower, brush his teeth and the dress himself. He wore a white tank top under a thick beige sweater and then over that he wore a brown trenchcoat. Within the left sleeve of his sweater Ban hid a kunai, which was kept in place by a wire tied around his forearm. He wore dark gray shorts and purple leg warmers. On his feet he wore simple straw sandals. Before leaving his apartment, he tied his forehead protector around his forehead, put on his tinted goggles and also his rebreather. As he approached the door of his apartment, he grabbed the backpack that rested on the ground beside the door. This backpack contained a small scroll that kept 2 smoke bombs and a flash bomb sealed away. In the other compartments of the backpack Ban stored 5 kunai, 8 shuriken, 2 layers of spikes, a smoke bomb, a flash bomb, and a roll of wire. The kunai and shuriken were already pre-laced with wire because Ban doesn’t like to lose his equipment. Ban exited his apartment and with haste made his way to the Training Grounds. He walked through the entrance and off in the distance he could see Sora. He walked up to Sora, standing 5 yards away from him. - “Hey Sora, I’d like to get to know you a bit more. Would you like to spar?” - Ban stood there and waited for Sora’s response. If he agreed to the spar, then he would leap back another yard, weave half of a ram seal and then tell Sora the following. - “Alright, you may be the first to attack.” kresky23: -sora nodded towards bans answer and sprinted towards ban with full force . Within 5 feet of ban sora -jumped into the air and performed a jumping roundhouse kick to bans right side of his lower waist- if successful sora would then engage with thrusting fist combos towards bans chest following a fisted uppercut towards bans solar plex . after the attempted attack sora would hop back 5 feet and release 1 senbon from his right hand and aim towards bans left wrist if successful the senbon would puncture into bans wrist. sora kept his guard up and maintained footwork and balance while engaging his sparring partner Sora continued box and jab at ban looking for any openings within bans movements after his turn engaging would be over and it would be his turn to defend. “time so see how he dances in the rain”- Kare: - Ban would carefully watch Sora as he charged at him with an full force. As Sora came about 5 feet from Ban, He jumped into the air and began to wind his leg for a roundhouse kick. Ban ducked under the leg and while doing so, a thick brown smoke spewed out of the side vents of his rebreather; which are usually closed, but they open up when an immense amount of gas is clogging the filter. The smoke quickly spread out, covering about 30 yards in all directions. The smoke causes those caught within it to start coughing and also blinds them, but only those who have trained in this smoke are able to clearly see through it. Ban swiftly made his way about 3 yards from his current position; 9 yards to the north, and would then reach into his backpack to pulled out 2 wired shuriken with enough wire length to cover about 12 yards of space. Ban turned to face Sora, who would be deprived of his sense of smell and sight while within the smoke, and then hurl the shuriken at him from his left and right side attempting to have them impale into his sides. - kresky23: -sora would carefully close his eyes quickly as the smoke dispersed sora heard metal whooshing the trough midsts he quickly hopped back 10 feet and just ducked hoping nothing would puncture his sides - he reached into the side of his pockets- and pulled out 1 smoke bomb and just threw it around him to devise his plan to counter . Sora knew it wouldn't do him much good but he had to come up with someway to get out of there.he summoned 3 snakes one stayed hidden under his trenchcoat in the collar the other snakes 2 slithered out of his sleeves as he started to coughing from the gas with his eyes closed he hissed and commanded back and forth with his snakes to slither underground of the smoke and to retrieve his mask with his scent and saliva on mask still hoping they would find it in time before bans next attack .He summoned 3 clones by weaving -ram snake tiger- backing up quickly in a trigram formation sora listened to the hisses in his collar and followed the snakes running in the 12 yards south where his mask was as the rain of shuriken had no end to it everytime he heard his snake hiss to him and the echos of whooshing shuriken sora would jump and dodge them like it was a game of dodgeball in the academy. upon hitting the 12 yard of his coughing and running spree he jumped towards the ground doing a barrel roll in the direction and spot where he his snakes hissed loudly signaling to reach to ground for his mask- after slapping his oni mask back his face on sora could once again breath and unfortunately could still not see but that's okay oxygen was more important him. sora threw another smoke bomb still trying not get punctured-. Kare: - As Sora hopped back about 10 feet, he would feel a wire press up against his back and then suddenly Ban maneuvered his arms in cross motion and the shuriken that passed Sora would redirect their path. - “Gotcha.” - The shuriken would cross over one another and then Sora would feel another wire press against his stomach and if he doesn’t react quick enough, within a matter of seconds his arms would pressed tightly at his sides and his stomach area was completely wrapped around in a highly durable wire and then a couple of seconds afterwards the shuriken would pierce into each of his biceps and Sora would feel a terrible pain. If successful Sora would stand there tangled up with a smoke bomb in his hand, but it wouldn’t be much use to him at the moment while Ban would weave the hand seal for rat and focus his chakra down into his shadow and begin to manipulate it to trail along the shadow of the wires, darkening it slightly, but still remaining undetectable to Sora. Ban would attempt to link his shadow with Sora’s, but in Sora’s current situation, the chances of escape seem nearly non-existent. If the shadow possession is successful, Ban would have full control of Sora’s body. If not, Ban would manipulate his shadow to trail behind Sora wherever he goes as long as it is in range of Ban’s capabilities. - kresky23: -Sora could feel the wire press against his back “shit that sneaky bastard ” but it was too late for sora to react in time to move he could feel another wire quickly press against his stomach as he tried wiggling and squirming out of the tangled mess the 2 shuriken impacted and successfully punctured him on impact sora could feel every second of the intense sharp pain within his left bicept. He grunted a little as the small droplets of blood seeped down his stained leather black trench coat following the rest of his clothes. sora - hissed to his snakes to return into his sleeves calling them for help. as they slithered up into his cramped and bloody sleeves he ordered the 3 slithering serpents to help get him untangled. 2 of them started wrap themselves forcefully around the around waist going in and out within the wire and stomach line giving sora enough time and wiggle room nudge his inflexible left arm into his bag to snug a kunai on the tip of his right fingers. as his arms ached in pain sora hissed the third snake in his collar to slither into his left arm to forcefully wrapped itself on the punctured bicept trying to release the shuriken from the wound since sora grunted a little but feeling the pain tingle through his arm. sora finally was able to wiggle his arm around enough to reach his left tied hand and perform a rope escape technique with the kunai following some cut left over lengthy wire he cut off sora managed to recover if successful sora would would be free from the tangled wire but still with minal wound. “ He has to have that radius of wire set up for a reason i'm impressed for a genin he was able to be this efficient with me not being able to realize that i feel like such a dumbass compared to this guy but i'm not going to let his intellectual superiority get the best of me every skill has its flaws “ - . Sora threw his smoke bomb and weaved the following handsigns dog ,boar, ram he poofed into one of his snakes and slithered into the dirt holes of the ground with his snakes and boroughed around bans wire heading towards ban if successful sora would smash out of the ground and puncture bans right leg with the kunai in his right hand.- Kare: - Shortly after the shuriken jammed into Sora's biceps, Ban had woven the hand seal for rat, which correlates to the Nara hiden "Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu" and while Sora attempted to release himself from the entanglement, Ban's shadows was trailing along the shadow of the wires he had used. Moments before Sora was able to give himself enough room to slide out of the wire's grasp, Ban's shadow would link up with Sora's and place Sora in a state of paralysis causing him to lose control of his entire body except for his mouth and eyes, allowing him to be able to speak. Since Sora's body must mimic all that Ban's body is doing while entranced by Ban's hiden, Sora's eyes would open up and instantly begin to irratate slightly due to the smoke and he would also begin to breathe at a steady flow, causing him to inhale the smoke fumes and make his body want to cough. His lungs would begin to irratate from within due to the constant inhalation of the smoke, this would not only irratate his lung, but also deprive him oxygen which would surely be the leading cause in his defeat in this spar. - "There is no escaping my grasp... Surrender and I will let you go unharmed..." - Ban would draw the kunai he kept hidden within his sleeve out and Sora would do the same, but nothing would come out on his hand. Ban would slowly walk towards Sora and Sora would walk towards Ban. - "But if you refuse and attempt to keep fighting, I will leave you with something to remember me by..." - As Ban finished speaking, he would be standing about 15 yards from Sora, but to Sora this would be unknown, unless he was able to detect this some other way. If Sora would refuse to surrender, Ban would release his kunai directly towards Sora's left knee, rather than any other vital spot. If Sora accepts and surrenders, Ban would release him from the possession. - kresky23: -Sora knew he stepped into his enemies hands but did not care he was a little bit tense but kept himself calm and patient for the time being. Sora listened closely in mists of smoke to what ban had to say he felt no fear of what ban would do with him even if ban tortured him sora would rather take the abuse than be shown mercy. sora spoke in a stressed but hoarse voice because of the smoke inhalation “ Beat me and stab me if you must but i rather take in all the pain,the sorrow, the abuse over my shoulders than to be a coward and give up even if it costs me. I am a shinobi and will carry out what is necessary and i shall never go back or on my word or for anyone elses that is my ninja way you pitiful words mean nothing from what ive been though” after saying what he wanted to say sora felt kunai go directly towards left knee. Sora grunted loudly and was shaking a little bit but he helt his head up still looking in the mist knowing ban was still there barely being able to stand and see his heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to beat out of his chest but he felt the rush and adrenaline and was bit dizzy he just kept standing showing no signs of attacking ban directly sora hissed to all 3 snakes of his snakes to quickly slither from underground and bite bans ankle while doing so sora lost a decent amount of blood and fainted because of it as he fell two photographs accidently fell out of his trench coat pocket of him with his mom and dad when he was younger all smiling the other with a blue haired girl kissing his cheek with him blushing. soras body lay there out cold- Kare: - As Sora was speaking, the moment he expressed signs of not surrendering, Ban would unleash the kunai from his hand and fling it towards Sora's left knee with enough strength behind it to pierce into his knee and immobilize him. Ban noted the snakes beginning to burrow into the ground and then would weave a set of hand seals that correlated with the Substitution Jutsu. If the snakes managed to bite into his ankle, his body would simply erupt into a cloud of thick bone white smoke and in his place a log would remain with the snakes latched on to the log. Ban would watch Sora fall to the ground and then release his jutsu which created a dense field of smoke around the field. It would take a couple of minutes for the smoke to completely fade away, but in time it would. Ban stood a couple of feet from Sora's passed out body and from the corner of his eyes, he spotted two photographs that must've dropped from Sora's robe when he had fallen. He waited there for a moment, still as a statue and then stepped over Sora's body and walked over to Sora's oni mask that was dropped during the spar and would kneel down to pick it up. He looked at it for a moment, analyzing it and noting that there was a built-in rebreather. - "Such a useful design, shame he couldn't have used it." - He walked back to Sora's body and placed the mask over his face. To his side laid the two photographs, he picked up the one with a young Sora in between his parents with a bright smile on his face and stuffed it in his pocket. The other photograph he put into Sora's robe and then picked Sora up and over his shoulders and then begin to jog to the hospital with Sora. He would leave Sora in the ER and then head home, he didn't feel the need to have to stay in the hospital waiting for them to attend Sora, he wasn't related to him in any way other than as a comrade. Once Ban arrived at his apartment, he would take the picture of Sora and pin it to a board on a wall in his room where he kept an array of "trophies" like the pelt of the boar he killed for a local chef and model flintlock pistol, identical to the ones the pirates used when he went on the mission with Akatori. - Results Ban is victorious and Sora suffered a major injury in his left knee due to a kunai being thrown directly at it and jamming into it. Ban would take Sora to the hospital for medical attention and then proceed to go home and reflect.